The invention relates generally to welding and, more particularly, to systems and methods for measuring voltage and current in a torch.
Welding is a process that has increasingly become utilized in various industries and applications. Such processes may be automated in certain contexts, although a large number of applications continue to exist for manual welding operations. In both cases, such welding operations rely on a variety of types of equipment to ensure the supply of welding consumables (e.g., wire feed, shielding gas, etc.) is provided to the weld in appropriate amounts at the desired time.
In preparation for performing manual welding operations, welding operators may be trained using a welding system (e.g., a welding training system). The welding system may be designed to train welding operators with the proper techniques for performing various welding operations. Certain welding systems may use various training methods. As may be appreciated, these training systems may be expensive to acquire and operate. Accordingly, welding training institutions may only acquire a limited number of such training systems. Furthermore, certain welding systems may not adequately train welding operators to perform high quality welds.